


For Rae

by koalathebear



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for up to and including episode 3 of Season 2.</p><p>For a show that makes me laugh out loud, when I was putting together this video, I actually felt like crying :P That's how a great a show this is and how wonderful and complex a character Rae Earl is.  I've read a lot of people getting angry about the break up with Finn and when I was putting together this video, it really reminded me that Rae was right to do it. She has so much that she's dealing with, she's not in the head space to be in a romantic relationship right now. She needs friends, she needs love and support - she needs to deal with a lot of issues that she has put on hold. Like all the other shippers, I of course hope that she and Finn get back together at some point, but for now - I just want her to heal and recover... The music is from the Ender's Game soundtrack and I think it's beautiful and suits the mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Rae

["For Rae"](http://vimeo.com/87924755) from [koala bear](http://vimeo.com/user5096790) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
